onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 708
Chapter 708 is titled "Colosseum of Rascals". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 27 - "The Meat Pie Loving Commander Gaburu Was Granny's Deceased Grandson". Caribou takes a look at the photo beside the old lady. It reveals that Gaburu is her deceased grandson. Short Summary Seeing that his true identity is exposed, Luffy tries to defend himself from Chinjao's devastating headbutts and Cavendish's irrational hatred while trying in vain to convince them he's "Lucy". Luckily, Chinjao's grandsons manage to intervene and halt Don Chinjao's rampage before he gets disqualified. They convinced him that they should focus on the "real prize" and that since Luffy is in Block C, they can kill him in the ring without repercussions. Cavendish, however, intends to kill Luffy before the match and proceeds to hunt down Luffy, who escaped the fight and is hiding outside, hanging underneath the stands window. At the Battle Royale, only 30 combatants remain in the ring with the numbers being further reduced with the defeat of Tank Lepanto by Abdullah and Jeet who are in turn defeated by Bellamy. However, much to everyone's disgust, Bartolomeo proceeds to urinate in the water in front of the audience. Hack sees this as a vulgar display and attacks him from behind, but somehow his attack was nullified and his arm broken and bleeding while Bartolomeo remains unscathed, leaving everyone who witnessed this shocked and confused at what happened. Long Summary In the participant's viewing area, Don Chinjao tells Luffy and Cavendish about Garp's reputation in the past, and how he is considered a demon by many pirates, and about how Garp gave him scars. Cavendish questions Luffy about his true identity, but Luffy tells him that he isn't Luffy, and is Lucy. Chinjao states that he will take out his grudge from Garp on Luffy, and Luffy replies by telling Chinajo to take it out on Garp instead. Chinjao then asks Luffy if he is really Garp's grandson, and Luffy replies by saying that he is Lucy. Cavendish then pulls out his sword, and tells Luffy that if he is really Straw Hat Luffy, then he will cut him down right there. Chinjao then states that he wishes he had discovered the identity of Monkey D. Dragon earlier, so that Luffy would have never been born. Chinjao attacks Luffy as he says this. Nearby, other gladiators notice Chinajo rampaging against Luffy. Luffy tells Chinjao to hold on, and Cavendish approaches Luffy and tries to pull off his beard. The spectators then state that Chinjao is not a joke, and that he once had a bounty of over five hundred million Bellies. Chinjao then prepares to attack Cavendish and Luffy. Cavendish draws his sword, and nearby gladiators identify it as Durandal, one of the world's greatest blades. Cavendish states that Luffy is his prey, but Chinjao ignores him and charges at him and Luffy. Cavendish blocks Chinjao with Durandal, and nearby gladiators note that the sword pierced his head. The gladiators then notice that Chinjao stopped the blade, and that it actually did not pierce his head. The gladiators then exclaim that the fighters cannot be human, due to their extraordinary strength. Chinjao then continues to relentlessly attack Cavendish and Luffy, and Cavendish says that they cannot cut corners if they want to take him down. Luffy then gets angry, and knocks Chinjao into the ground. The gladiators then exclaim that Luffy has kicked Chinjao's ass, and question his identity. The gladiators are then shocked when Chinjao stands back up, unscathed from the encounter. The gladiators then speak about the myths that surround Chinjao, including him breaking an arctic continent with a headbutt. Luffy is also surprised that his attack did no damage. Chinjao then states that even though Cavendish and Luffy have talent, it is too soon for them to be facing him. Cavendish then fully believes that the disguised Lucy is Luffy, and Luffy replies by telling him to leave him alone. Cavendish then states that Luffy is good at getting people to hate him, due to stealing people's popularity and being born the grandson of Garp. Luffy then says that he did not know any of those things, but then corrects himself by saying that he is Lucy. Chinjao then tells Cavendish that if his intention is to get in his way, then he will just take him down as well. Suddenly, Sai and Boo show up, and tell Chinjao that this is as far as he should go for now. They state that he will be disqualified if he does this now, and grab him in order to stop him. Chinjao tells them to get their hands off him, and also says that he has finally found the bloodline of Garp. Sai and Boo respond by saying that if he is disqualified now, they will be unable to achieve their real objective for which they joined the tournament. The Colosseum guards show up, and tell the group that if they are fighting, then they will kick them out. Cavendish notices this, and says that he does not care if he gets kicked out, but then he notices that Luffy has disappeared. Sai and Boo then tell Chinjao that he can kill Luffy in Block C, since they are in the same block together. Cavendish then says that he will not let Luffy get away, and states that he is going to take his life before the match even starts. A few of the spectators then question what they have heard, which is that Straw Hat Luffy is there. Luffy is then seen hanging on the side of a window, and he remembers how he promised Franky he would not let himself get caught. The announcer of the battle announces that Tank Lepanto has been defeated by Abdullah and Jeet. Jeet laughs, and the audience states that the two of them always play dirty tricks, and call out Lepanto's name. The announcer states that in such a short time, over one hundred contestants have been eliminated, and that only thirty contestants remain. Dagama then states that as long as his kingdom has the king's punch, they will win. Blue Gilly attacks Ricky, and Abdullah and Jeet taunt the other gladiators. Suddenly, Bellamy appears and attacks the duo. He is able to defeat them, and the audience exclaims how cruel and atrocious Bellamy's actions are. The audience then points out Hack, and say that he is strong. They point out that he is using Fish-Man Karate, and that he is cool, because of all the one hit knock outs he has achieved in the battle. The announcer then announces Hack's feat in the tournament, and also notices someone on the other side. The audience wonder what this person is doing. The announcer then asks Bartolomeo how long he plans on annoying people. The audience asks why nobody is kicking his ass. The announcer then points out how Bartolomeo is peeing into the lake in the middle of the battle, and says that never in the history of the Colosseum has this happened. The announcer also wonders if there is anybody that will stop Bartolomeo's silliness. Suddenly, the announcer spots Hack approaching Bartolomeo. Hack states that there are people who actually are taking the tournament seriously, and also says to forgive him for attacking from the behind. Hack prepares to attack Bartolomeo, and Bartolomeo tells him not to attack a defenseless man. The announcer says that Hack is the arena's hero, and the audience cheers him on. Hack attacks Bartolomeo, but his hand breaks in the process. The audience is shocked, and the announcer questions how Hack is the one on the ground, Luffy is shown to be shocked, and the announcer questions what Bartolomeo really is. Quick References Chapter Notes *A fight breaks out between Cavendish, Luffy, and Chinjao. **Chinjao's method of attack seems to be headbutts. His head seems to be very powerful as Cavendish's sword couldn't pierce it and a punch from Luffy didn't faze him. It is also said that he cracked a frozen continent. **Cavendish's sword is called Durandal. It is one of the world's legendary swords. *Chinjao's bounty is over 500,000,000. *Sai and Boo convince Chinjao to stop attacking Luffy and wait until the C Block match starts to kill him, because if he gets disqualified, they won't be able to achieve their true goal. *Cavendish proceeds to hunt Luffy down before C Block begins but Luffy is hiding outside the window of the stands, watching B Block. *Abdullah and Jeet take down Tank Lepanto, but are in turn taken down by Bellamy. *Roughly thirty people are left standing in Block B. *Bartolomeo uses an unknown ability to deflect Hack's Yosenmaigawara Seiken which causes the fish-man's hand to bleed, while falling to the ground in agony. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 708